Pas comme on le pense
by Never-sometimes-forever
Summary: Et si Draco avait apprécié Hermione depuis le début?, et si il n'avait pas suivis les ordres de son père? Histoire dramione comme d'habitude. ABANDONNÉE (La seule)


D'abords merci à vos reviews pour ma première fiction: Nouvelle vie. Alors voilà je propose une nouvelle histoire mais qui seras composé de plusieurs chapitres que j'essaierais de publier toutes les semaines. GROS bisous et laissez des reviews ça me ferais progresser^^.

Les personnage appartienne à .

...

Chapitre 1 : rencontre

_POV Hermione :_

Deux semaines après avoir su que j'étais une sorcière, c'était déjà la rentrée. J'étais heureuse j'allais enfin pouvoir intégrer mon nouveau collège : Poudlard.

En ce moment, j'étais en route pour la voie 9.3/4 avec mes parents. Une voie de train inconnue pour les moldus mais connus par les sorciers. Je regardai autour de moi ne voyant pas où elle se situait lorsque je vis une femme, deux jumeau, un petit garçon tous les trois roux avec un autre petit homme qui les accompagnais mais il était brun. Je regardai comment il fallait faire pour traverser le mur et quelques instants après qu'ils soit passé je dis au revoir à mes parents et passa à travers le passage.

De l'autre côté se trouvai des centaines de sorciers et sorcière, j'étais émerveillée devant ce spectacle mais le train commençait à s'impatienter et il fallait donc que je monte dedans.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans un compartiment vide lorsque je fut bousculé par un garçon de mon année avec des cheveux blonds presque blanc :

-« Non mais tu peux pas faire attention ! Dis-je.

-Sale Sang-de-bourbe comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole. Je ne permets pas.

-Tant mieux je me le permets moi-même. »

A cette réponse je reçu une gifle monumentale. J'allais répliquer mais un homme avec des cheveux gras (et je pèse mes mots) est arrivé et à dis :

-« Miss, veuillez trouver un compartiment je vous pris. Il serait dommage que vous tombiez au départ du train, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Je partis donc dans un local occupé par un garçon pas très bavard, il s'appelait Neville apparemment.

_POV Draco :_

Comme mon père me le répète, ''si un Sang-de-bourbe te parles, insulte-le.'' Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait car Severus Rogue, mon parrain était là. Cette Sang-de-bourbe ne me paraissait pas comme les autres, elle semblait intelligente et avec ses yeux noisette elle était…belle. *Draco comment peux-tu penser ça*

Voilà où j'en suis, à parler avec ma conscience d'une né-moldus. Bref faut que j'arrête de parler tous seul, je pris donc un livre mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je m'endorme, pourtant ce livre était un de mes préféré : l'histoire de Poudlard.

_POV Hermione :_

J'étais entrain de lire mon livre préféré : l'histoire de Poudlard quand Neville à crié :

-« TREVOR, REVIENS ICI ! Hermione peux-tu m'aider à le chercher silteplait ?

-Bien-sûr Neville attends moi. »

Je reposai donc mon livre et partis à la recherche de Trevor. Je commençai par un compartiment où se trouvait le garçon qui m'avait poussé, je ne voulais pas mais il fallait bien retrouver le crapaud de Neville. J'entrai donc et mon regard se posa sur le blond.

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle veut la Sang-de-bourbe ? dit un garçon à la peau mate.

-Je voudrai savoir si vous n'avez pas vu un crapaud ? Mon ami l'a perdu et…

-Toi la Sang-de-bourbe tu t'es fait un ami ? » Répondit une jeune fille, sans être méchante elle était…laide. Le garçon aux cheveux blond lui jeta un regard noir, se tourna vers moi et dit :

-Je n'en ai pas vu tu peux partir. »

Simple, mais efficace il ne m'en fallut plus pour que je parte de ce compartiment où l'ambiance était au plus bas. Je fis deux ou trois compartiment en vain avant de tomber sur celui des garçons de la gare.

-« Bonjour les garçon, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?

-Non je suis désolé, répondit le garçon roux avant de reprendre, Percy m'a appris à faire devenir croutard jaune tu veux voir Harry ?

-Harry, comme Harry potter? Dis-je

-Oui c'est moi."

Il me dit ça en me montrant sa cicatrice mais je vu que son verre de lunette était cassé. Je m'approchai donc et dis

-« Réparo. »

Harry était stupéfait. Je restai a leurs côtés pendant le reste du voyage et en appris plus. Le garçon aux cheveux roux s'appelais Ron il avait cinq frères et une sœur et que le blond s'appelai Draco Malefoy mais qui, à ce qu'il parait était détestable. Le voyage se termina bien vite mais lorsqu'il fallut sortir du train je ne trouvais plus ma valise. Mais où était-elle ?

Je sortis donc pour avertir un adulte mais en sortant ce que je vis me déplus beaucoup…


End file.
